star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Lylat
"I don't care if you want me dead. But if you harm her, I'll make sure that you realize your biggest mistake." ―Red Lylat Biography Early Life Red Lylat was born 36 BBY. In 34 BBY his mother and father were murdered by bounty hunters and they captured the small boy. He was found by the Jedi and he was rescued, he would then be taken to be trained in the order. However, none of the younglings treated him with respect. They always talked behind his back, and they sometimes say to his face that he won't be even good enough to become a Jedi Knight because of his emotions. This made Red very angry, but he knew that it will let the Dark Side consume him if he gets too angry or enraged. The Jedi Masters however encouraged him to not let his anger consume him and helped him through out the years of being a youngling. However if there was one youngling that he got to know well, it would have to be Thorn Tidaline, someone who was one of the closest friends he ever had in his life and eventually have a very significant relationship that will affect him in the future. The Beginning of The Clone Wars Right after The First Battle on Geonosis and the beginning of The Clone Wars, Lylat trained under Jedi Master Mace Windu and became his padawan. He would soon encounter another Jedi named Luke Den. When they greeted each other, Red saw that Luke had a cybernetic hand. He was a little freaked out by that, but Den promises to him that it won't happen to him. On that same day, he met Jedi Knight and Chosen One of the Force Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi Knights greeted Lylat well and became friends with him. Lylat would participate in a few battles which made him grew more mature and aware of his surroundings. During the end of 22 BBY when the holiday known as Life Day happened, Luke Den gave him a DL-44 to keep as a weapon incase he needed to use it during specific situations. Red thanked Luke in return with them and the rest of the Jedi and Senators enjoying a Life Day party. As the war progressed, Anakin and Red became very close allies, as well as very close friends. They stood by each other until the end and always watched each other's backs. Also through the war, Tidaline and Lylat fought along side each other closely as well. The Battle Of D'Qar One of Lylat's first battles was on D'Qar, when the Separatists were gaining the upper hand on that planet as they gained more control over it. He went along side Thorn Tidaline, Ahsoka Tano, and of course, Anakin Skywalker on their quest to force the CIS off D'Qar. The battle however ended in a way the Republic never expected. On the battlefront, Anakin was surrounded by a horde battle droids. Red noticed Anakin surrounded and rushed to his rescue, but Anakin was gravely injured by them, falling unconscious. Red, with the assistance Thorn cut down the droids and he drags Anakin's body to receive medical assistance. The battle was lost for the Republic and they were forced to leave D'Qar, to fight another day. Days after the battle, Anakin finally regained consciousness as he wakes up in a medical bay in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Red apologizes to Anakin for letting him get severely damaged and knocked out for days. Anakin tells Red to not beat himself over this and that he admitted that he was being reckless back in the battle. The young Padawan soon forgave himself as he knew that Anakin was correct. The Emergence of the Sith As the war went on, a Sith Lord revealed himself as he walked into the Jedi Temple. This Sith Lord was named Darth Ventus. As Red engages him in Lightsaber Combat, Ventus defeats the Padawan and almost kills him if it weren't for the help of Jedi Master Delro Mel. After Red's recovery, he went to inform Anakin Skywalker about what had happened when he confronted Ventus, with Skywalker telling him that he will find the Sith Lord himself and deal with him. The Corruption Several weeks later, Lylat was about to return back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant until Ventus had attacked him. Defeating him once again, Ventus manipulates Red with the Force by ordering him to kill Anakin Skywalker. Ventus began to see how close Red became with Anakin and that Anakin had promised to protect him from the Sith Lord, but he failed that promise as shown at that moment. Ventus left Red to become twisted and insane, fueled by the Dark Side as he takes a speeder to the Jedi Temple. Once the corrupted Lylat returns to the Temple, Skywalker notices that something is really off about him. Lylat shows this by attacking Skywalker and attempting to kill him in cold blood, not being able to think for himself. However, Anakin managed to defeat Red, rendering him unconscious. He was taken to the Jedi Temple Medical Bay to keep him from attacking other Jedi, and also to revert the Padawan's mind back to the Light Side of the Force. Skywalker however was extremely infuriated by the fact that his friend attacked him and feels that he is a traitor to the Jedi Order and must be dealt with. A day later, Anakin goes to "visit" him and tells the Temple Guards to leave as he has to go "talk" to him personally. The guards leave and once they do, Anakin walks up to Red, grabbing his throat thus waking him out of his sleep. Anakin then begins to attack Red viciously, still believing that he is still a Dark Side user and every time Red pleas Anakin to stop, Anakin doesn't listen and continues to beat him up. This all stops when Jedi Council Member and Jedi Master Arthus Morr interferes and stops Skywalker from killing Lylat. Anakin releases Red and leaves the medical bay. Red was left with severe injuries and was forced to stay in the medical bay for longer than planned. There were then immediately reports on an attacker who nearly killed Red, yet no one knew that Skywalker was involved in it. While Red was waiting for his injuries to heal, Thorn Tidaline came in to visit him and comfort him in his pain. He revealed that Anakin attacked him and almost killed him, which angered her. She felt so bad for him and told him that she understood him. This fuels up their future. A future where that they will enjoy having for the most part. Days had passed as Anakin began to realize what he just did and regrets attacking Red.He amount of regret he felt because of that night made him feel very bad about himself, not to mention what he did to Red which almost killed him was unacceptable. So he decides to go to the medical bay once again. This time, not to hurt Red, but to simply apologize to him. When Red hears this, he doesn't believe him, but as Anakin told him how much he was sorry for being impulsive and attacking him without any remorse, Red realizes that Anakin truly meant all of what he said. Skywalker tells Red that once the war is nearly over, Ventus will die. Red just simply tells him that he should stay out of fighting for awhile so he doesn't get hurt again. Anakin asks Red to promise him to never turn to the Dark Side, in which Red says he promises. Anakin says the same thing as well as Red forgives him for what he did that same night. The Fight With General Grievous on Corellia During a battle on Corellia in which the Republic are winning the battle, Red was standing on the edge of the cliff as he hears General Grievous approach him. The droid general had kept an eye on Red for quite some time, noticing how he held his own against Ventus for a short amount of time in their first encounter. Not only that, but Grievous also noticed that he be-friended his long-time enemy and Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Red could be used for great sport for Grievous, but also informs him that he isn't even the main character. Just a tool for his own plan. Red responds that he will never let anyone use him like a tool ever again, and begins to attack Grievous violently, managing to slice off one of his wrists. Grievous growled angrily and began to charge at him, until the Jedi force repulsed him away off the edge of the cliff. An LAAT/I Gunship arrives and Red jumps inside, escaping in the process. But Grievous wasn't done yet, as he sent out several Vulture Droids after the Gunship. Red calls in ARC-170 Starfighters to stop the Vulture Droids from destroying the Gunship. They were in a dogfight while Grievous jumped into his own Starfighter The Soulless One, chasing after the Gunship. Red knew that Grievous would keep following them so he decides to engage Grievous on The Soulless One. Grievous then decides to attempt and dive his starfighter down to the surface to kill them both, but Red jumps back into the LAAT/I Gunship once more, and Grievous manages to escape once again. Promotion to Jedi Knight Due to his actions throughout the Clone Wars and his amazing bravery, the Jedi Council decided to promote him to a Jedi Knight. They called him into the Jedi Council Room where they had a ceremony for him as Red walked in front of Grand Master Yoda, and has his Padawan braid removed. Red has now become a part of the many Jedi Knights and Jedi Generals that are now fighting in the Clone Wars. The Shocking Truth On Alderaan During a mission to protect the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala from an assassin, Red Lylat, along with Jedi Anakin Skywalker were sent to Alderaan to keep the Senator protected. When the assassin exploited herself, Skywalker ordered Lylat to go after the assassin. Lylat was able to capture the assassin, revealing her to be none other than bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Lylat brings Aurra to the Republic shuttle and contact the nearest Republic fleet. He would then go on off to check up on Amidala. Outside of her room, he could sense that she was not alone, but there was no noise. Due to that, he utilized Force Sight, seeing that Skywalker was kissing Amidala. Shocked with the revelation of Skywalker's relationship, he was completely fine with it. Sometime after capturing Sing on Alderaan, the young Knight had visions of a Sith Lord in a black suit. He saw in his vision that the man was slaughtering all of the Jedi Knights he saw with a red-bladed lightsaber. When Red continued to endure the vision, he saw his own left arm being removed by the Sith before stabbing him in the stomach, thus waking him out of the vision. Red felt so strange about the vision he saw and felt like he needed someone to talk to about this. He decided to speak to Anakin Skywalker and Luke Den, calling them into his sleeping quarters. Once they arrived, Red told them about the vision, in which they believed that the Sith Lord he saw in his vision was either a more advanced Darth Ventus in cybernetic armor, or he could simply be Ventus' apprentice. Den recommends to Lylat that he speaks to the Jedi Council since they would find this "most interesting". When Anakin tells Luke that they shouldn't always have to wait for the Council's approval of everything they do, Luke mentions that he lacked the maturity the Council expects of him, this angers Anakin. Luke Den was a Jedi Master at this point, and a member of the Jedi High Council, so by him telling Skywalker this as if he was their master, Obi-Wan Kenobi all the more annoyed him. He scolds Luke for trying to lecture him as if he was Kenobi and leaves Red's sleeping quarters. Red and Luke notice Anakin's anger and feel that he's starting to fall down a darker path that they did not want to see him go. Joining the 501st After Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker suddenly felt lonely. Without his Padawan, he felt abandoned. However, he approached Red Lylat and asked him to join the 501st Legion unofficially to try and fill in that emptiness inside of him. Red felt like he knew that this was why he asked him to join, but he also decided that he should watch over Anakin to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational since he noticed how he was slowly changing. So for this secret objective he had in mind, he agreed to join the 501st Legion, which lead him into befriending the clones a part of that legion such as CT-7567, and ARC-5555. Meanwhile during a mass invasion on Kuat, Anakin Skywalker's fleet exited hyperspace as he and Red were on-board the Resolute. ''They stood in the bridge of the Venator along with Clone Captain Rex. Skywalker soon sensed Count Dooku was present in the battle and went off to face him on-board Dooku's capital ship. As the battle came to a close, Republic LAAT/i Gunships enter the ''Resolute's ''hangars which carried clones of the 501st Legion, and by this point, the Separatists were retreating. Soon enough however, Rex and Lylat discover escape pods on the radar. One of which carries Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi's flagship known as the Negotiator had self-destructed due to Grievous taking control of the Venator-class Star Destroyer, which allowed him and the rest of his troops to escape in the pods. As soon as Skywalker returned, he asked Red what happened to Obi-Wan and Luke Den during the battle. Red tells Anakin that he isn't sure of what happened to Luke, but he informed him that he was in an escape pod. Anakin then suddenly grabbed his throat, choking him lightly with his cybernetic hand. This was a pain he never felt since 2 years ago when Skywalker attacked him. Yelling at him, he asks what reason Obi-Wan was in an escape pod in the first place. Captain Rex aimed at Anakin's back, setting his DC-17 hand pistol to stun since he never saw Skywalker act like this before. Red struggled to breathe as he tells him what happened with Kenobi's flagship being destroyed. Suddenly, Skywalker released him, leaving the bridge of the ''Resolute ''and head off to his quarters. The 803rd Legion After acquainting himself with the 501st Legion and the clones who were a part of said legion, Jedi Master Luke Den noticed how Lylat was assigned to Skywalker's clone legion unofficially. And without permission from the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic himself. Red told Luke in the Jedi Temple hangar that was rebuilt after the bombings that he only joined the 501st to keep a watchful eye on Anakin since he noticed how much more aggressive he has become. Den disagrees with this and tells Red he needs his own legion. Red took a while to agree to this, but he does eventually accept it. While Red goes to Kamino, seeing that the clones there have red as their primary color as a reference to himself. At the same time however, Skywalker tried to contact him before venturing off to the Coruscant Underworlds with Captain Rex to chase after former ARC Trooper Fives. Red however didn't receive this message and had no clue that his friend was asking for his help. He soon returns to Coruscant after inspecting his new legion and is stopped by Anakin himself after returning from the Coruscant Underworlds. Red told Anakin that he had already been assigned to the 803rd Legion after being asked where he was. Anakin once again felt enraged and angry about what he just heard. He had done everything that he could do for his friend, and this is how he is repaid. Red tells Anakin that he was assigned his own legion, and didn't ask for his own behind his back. Anakin's anger toned down but he still disliked what he heard. Red asked Anakin if Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order was the reason he asked him to join the 501st in the first place, even though he had already known this was the reason why he did. The troubled Jedi Knight admits that it was true, that it wasn't the same without his former Padawan. It was then when Red slipped out that he knew of his relationship with Padme Amidala back on Alderaan, which caused Anakin's anger to rise back up. He warns Red to not tell a single living being that he knows of. They both depart ways as Red frustratingly walks off, never planning to tell anyone about his secret. Eventually, Anakin returns to Red's quarters to apologize to him for his behavior towards him. The Final Meeting of a Friendship As Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were called back to Coruscant to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, they leave Red Lylat assigned to Onderon with Captain Rex and half of Torrent Company with hi, to help him in the Siege of Onderon. The Siege of Onderon Once they landed on Onderon, Captain Rex and Lylat entered the battlefield, fighting their way through waves upon waves of Separatist forces. The siege lasted for endless weeks. Lylat wished for the Clone War to be over after this siege. This war will end, but not in a way he expects. He soon has visions of the Sith Lord in the suit again, which began to startle him even more. But this would not stop him from continuing to fight in the Siege of Onderon. Age of the Empire Order 66 As the siege came to an end, Lylat's clones soon turned against him, open firing on him. The Jedi had no idea why the clones would suddenly attack their general. He went out into the forest where he met up with Captain Rex, who explained to him that the clones were controlled by an inhibitor chip implanted in their heads which causes them to follow the order to kill any Jedi. Lylat knew at this point that the Republic he served is no longer the same, and they betrayed him. The same could be said for the rest of the Jedi Order betrayed. They eventually find a Republic Nu-class transport shuttle, stealing it and leaving Onderon, heading off to Polis Massa. The Births of A New Hope Upon arriving to Polis Massa, Red soon witnessed the birth of Anakin Skywalker's children through the dying Padme Amidala. They were named Luke and Leia, the boy being named after Luke Den, who was also there to witness their births. Shortly after, Amidala died in childbirth as Obi-Wan Kenobi was there to hold the baby boy as he cried. Now with the death of their mother, the children were taken to the ''Tantive III, ''where Den, Kenobi, Yoda, and Senator Bail Organa will discuss the fates of them. Red follows them, and before entering the corvette, the young Jedi asks Obi-Wan what happened to Anakin and why he never came to see his children being born. Kenobi couldn't bring himself to tell Lylat the entire truth of what happened to him, knowing that it would break him. But in order to tell him the truth from a certain point of view, he told him that Anakin was killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. This was the Sith Lord Lylat saw in his dreams, and he feared that he would become a reality. Red vowed to avoid Vader at all costs, despite the inevitability of them encountering each other. Finding Taris and Tidaline After the funeral of Amidala, which Lylat secretly attended, he fled from Naboo to eventually find Taris, in which he met up with Thorn Tidaline, his closest friend. As they reunited, they find a Theta-class T-2c shuttle parked in a landing platform. They nearly escape until Imperial Star Destroyers arrive, in which Lylat had to attempt to persuade the officers on-board that they were fleeing Taris with an identification number. However when asked what it is, he knew they'd be dead in that moment and fled to Taris. The Escape of Taris Now that they are being hunted down, the Empire sends in reinforcements to prevent the Jedi from escaping and execute them. Red sensed the deaths of innocent civilians and heard a mechanical breath. It was familiar, and so terrifying. It was the breath of the Sith Lord he hears in his dreams. Darth Vader. He's on Taris, and he's real. Tidaline went on to fight the Inquisitor simply known as The Second Brother, whose identity is completely vague to them. However, Thorn was choked by Darth Vader, who is hidden behind smoke, and Lylat was forced to face off the Second Brother to try and hold him off. Red force pushes a crate onto Vader, and the Sith releases Thorn, stopping the crate. Red also jabbed his lightsaber onto the Second Brother's shoulder, but his armor protected him so he shrugged it off. Vader proclaims that their compassion for each other makes them all weak, especially Lylat's own compassion. Red and Thorn flee Taris by heading in the Theta-class T-2c shuttle and jumping into hyperspace. As Red and Thorn discuss where to head off to next, Thorn suggests that they should go to their home planet of Naboo, which is where they head off to. Barely Escaping Death Upon the time Tidaline and Lylat strolled through Naboo, they sensed the deaths of a family on this very planet. It was pouring rain and thunder, causing the atmosphere to seem more terrifying. As they attempt to leave Naboo to avoid death, the Second Brother reemerges and engages the duo in a lightsaber duel briefly before the arrival of Darth Vader once again, this time with both of the Jedi being able to see him in the flesh. Vader force pulled Thorn toward him as he attempted to strike her down, but she managed to avoid his lightsaber and force push him toward a home. Unfortunately, he ends up killing an innocent family in cold-blood, in which Red and Thorn refused to witness and ran back to the Theta-class T-2c shuttle. Red began to fly the shuttle, but it was attacked by Darth Vader's black eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor reminiscent of those used by the Jedi during the Clone Wars, accompanied by Imperial Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing starfighters. Crashing the shuttle into one of the V-Wings and getting shot at several times, Thorn went off to the cannons to fire at Vader and stop him from attacking them. She failed and their life-supports to the shuttle and the engines were being destroyed. Luckily, their hyperdrive wasn't destroyed and they manage to make the jump to lightspeed, escaping a very near-death experience. True Love Fulfilled In hyperspace, Red walks out of the cockpit to see Thorn sitting in what she considered her secluded area, sitting next to her and speaking to her. They started to slowly reveal their feelings toward each other, but they don't know if they can truly confess fully, despite their love being apparent to each other. Red confirms his love to Thorn by kissing her on the lips. Her reaction was her about to pull away, but she embraces the kiss deeply and their love has been formed forever. As their hyperspace travel ends, they arrive on Alderaan, where they rent an apartment and hide their identities as Jedi from the entire galaxy from this point. Once they decide to remove their Jedi robes in place of standard Alderaan clothes, Red notices an anklet on Thorn's left ankle. He is informed by his lover that she's worn that anklet ever since she was taken to the Jedi Temple, as a piece to remember her family. Red felt sorry for Thorn and promised her that they will return to Naboo to see her family again. Alderaan While on Alderaan, Lylat would be sleeping with Tidaline peacefully. This would be until he has a vision of Anakin Skywalker. They would appear in a black void of nothing until Skywalker mentions that they would be on Mustafar, in which Red would see the ground and environment form into a hellish landscape. As Skywalker would try to explain to his friend of the wrong the Jedi and Sith did, he would sense the very thing he discovered. A dark presence overshadowing them both. This is where Darth Vader would sense his enemy dreaming of Skywalker and enters his dream through the Force. Red would be yelled at by Skywalker to run away as he does so. Red ran through the facility until Vader caught up to him, telling him to join the Empire and tell him where the remaining Jedi are. Red declines and tells Vader that he does not want to join an Empire who planned to murder him, also revealing that he wishes to stay with Thorn Tidaline for the rest of his life. Angered, Vader stabs Red in his dream, forcing the dying dreaming Red to force Vader out of his dream by screaming in agony. Once he wakes up, he is comforted by Thorn, telling him that Vader won't find them and that they will keep running from him if they have to. A year of Tidaline and Lylat staying on Alderaan passes and she informs him of a vision she received. This vision includes Luke Den and his family. Red knows that he is on Naboo and because they'd be going to Naboo, he decides to also bring Thorn to her family as a gift for her. Grateful for her boyfriend allowing her to see her family after many years, she jumped on him and kissed him several times joyfully. After they've finished kissing each other, they flew off from Alderaan and headed to Thorn's homeplanet of Naboo once again, prepared to face any danger that will be waiting for them.﻿ Force Powers Force Push Force Pull Telekinesis Force Heal Force Repulse Force Choke Mind Trick Saber Throw. Force Sight Lightsaber Skills 'Form III: Soresu' The original purpose of the Soresu form was to counter blaster-wielding opponents, as the previous combat styles focused on lightsaber dueling. Becoming the most defensive of the seven forms, Soresu utilized tight moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duelist less exposed to ranged fire. Over time, Form III came to transcend this basic origin and become an expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Soresu utilized motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves. Form III stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible. Form III involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their opponent's or opponents' technique while engaged in combat. Also, by being more capable in lengthy battles, a Soresu user had the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form. A Form III user could choose to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent. Truly focused masters of Soresu were very formidable due to their strong defense technique. However, Form III merely facilitated survival rather than victory. Form III initiates were more than capable of defending themselves from attack, but they needed a large amount of experience to learn how to effectively counter-attack and entrap opponents. Masters had to maintain an incredibly strong focus on the center of the combat circle, since the defensive tactics of the form included guards and parries engaged very close to the body. Jedi who left small lapses in their otherwise strong defense left little room to avoid injury. While not nearly as skilled as Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red does know how to use the form when necessary during his encounters with the Separatist's Battle Droids and during lightsaber duels. 'Form IV: Ataru' Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda) and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the su ma. Specifically, the jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma (cartwheels). Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Obi-Wan Kenobi's backflip upon being kicked in the head is a perfect example of a Form IV recovery, redirecting the kinetic energy This was Lylat's second favorite form to utilize, because of how much space he can get with this form. When he fought Ahsoka Tano during their training, he mainly used this form to get the upper hand. 'Form V: Shien/Djem So' Form V was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. The form was developed alongside Form IV at a time when the Jedi were increasingly called upon to actively keep the peace. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Classic Form V, Shien was developed first. Known as the "Perseverance Form", Shien was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents. Shien practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips. Whereas Shien specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on lightsaber dueling. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter This was also a form he favored. Because even with a heart of courage, he can use this form to show how he could be a force to be reckoned with. 'Form VI: Niman''' Niman, the dual-blade style developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer, was named for the dual triumvirate of the Kashi deities. The style was adopted by the Legions of Lettow, a group of Dark Siders responsible for the First Great Schism of the Jedi Order. After the defeat of the Legion at the hands of the Jedi, Niman was adopted by the Jedi order, eventually being refined into the sixth form of lightsaber combat, referred to by the same name. Form VI attempted to balance all elements of lightsaber combat, combining the techniques from Forms that came before into a less intensely demanding combat style. In practice, Form VI was a combination of older forms (Forms I, III, IV, and V), and all of them in moderation. In the blending, much of the individuality was lost, but the strengths were spread evenly, and there was little weakness in it. Due to its "jack-of-all-trades" nature, the success of this form was largely dependent on the practitioner's intuition, improvisation, and creativity in combat rather than the rote responses derived from other forms. This broad generalization made Form VI well suited for diplomats, as they could spend their time training in the areas of politics and negotiation instead of combat training. This was the form, Red used the most. Mainly because when he fights, he uses his blue and green lightsabers in a very similar fashion to Ahsoka Tano. He's the quickest in this form and it's the form he always used. Personality Red is that type of Jedi who can have fun when it is necessary. He is kind hearted loves being around other Jedi. However, due to the treatment he got from the younglings before he became a padawan, he can feel a little angry and at times sassy. He does stay careful when he talks to any of the Jedi who are above his rank, such as Skywalker or Den, and especially his Master Windu, but he does let it slip out at times. He is somewhat similar to his friend Ahsoka Tano because she can have a sassy personality too. But he isn't rude or disrespectful to anyone, and will do anything to protect his friends. Physical Traits Red stood at 5 feet and 8 inches tall, weighing 185 pounds. He has blue eyes with brownish-yellow hair to come along with that. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Padawan Learner